


He asked, She said yes.

by Demigod_with_dream



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod_with_dream/pseuds/Demigod_with_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I would like of a Percabeth Proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will She or won't She?

We were sitting on the roof of the Big House there was a hidden staircase that led to a small platform on the roof of the building, and it was simply beautiful at night. Especially on nights like this, when I had Percy snuggled up with me. 

"Well, we've been dating for a while now, and I was just wondering..."  
At this he got up and pulled me to my feet. Then he slowly went down to one knee and I gasped, guessing where this was going. 

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" He asked his eyes full of love and longing. 

"Yes!" I exclaimed, my voice full of joy.   
"Yes yes yes!" I said pulling him up and hugging him tightly. "I'm going to be Mrs Percy Jackson!" I breathed. My dream had finally come true!


	2. Spreading the Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's overjoyed by the news, and can't wait to spread the joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I decided to continue this fic.

Percy POV

"Yes yes yes!"  
She said, pulling me up and hugging me tightly. I was crying and I realised that she was too. We broke apart and I slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a thin gold band with a sparkling silver diamond in the middle. On one side of the diamond was a tiny engraving of an owl, on the other was a tiny trident. 

"Oh my gods we have to tell Sally and Chiron!" Annabeth said. She was still smiling, her smile growing brighter and more dazzling every second. 

I laughed. "Come on then" I said. I grabbed her hand and together we ran back down the passage and into the big house. We went straight down the stairs to the sofa room. Chiron has now changed the rules to allow families to visit, but only for a week at the most. Mum and Paul came down almost once a month as Mum had made it her personal job to be the Mum to all the kids at camp, and Chiron welcomed the help.  
We burst straight in, and there was Chiron, looking at us expectantly.  
"Well?" He asked. 

"Me and Percy are getting married!" Annabeth said. "I'm going to be Mrs Percy Jackson!" 

"Oh Annabeth that's great!" Immediately Chiron got up to hug us.  
"Thanks!" She said, "but you don't look surprised, did you know?" At this I grinned proudly.  
Chiron nodded. "Percy is a proper gentleman and asked me first. Although he didn't really need to. I'm not your Father." He said. "You are really, I've lived here longer than I've lived with my real Dad." I could see tears of joy at the corners of his eyes now.  
"Oh I'm so happy for you Annie." He said and pulled her into a hug. "You too Percy" and he pulled me in as well.  
Just then Mum walked in. She stopped, looked at us all hugging and said "I take it she said yes?"  
I laughed.  
"Of course she did" I said, a pretend look of offence on my face, before she started laughing too.  
"I'm proud of you two. Despite everything you've been through you still managed to find true love."  
"And you know what this means, don't you Annabeth?" I said looking from her to Mum and back again.  
"What?" She said looking at me puzzled.  
Mum looked at me and then back at Annabeth again.  
"Your now my daughter as well!"  
If possible Annabeth's face lit up even more.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That was my first fanfic so please don't judge meanly


End file.
